Chat Room for Hetalia
by Doe Dagger
Summary: The Chat room series for Hetalia! Various pairings! Please R&R! Boys love of course!
1. Of Germans, Italians, and Bob

**PastaPizzaandLudwig** is currently online

**WorkandPotatoes **is currently online

**PastaPizzaandLudwig:** hullo?

**Workandpotatoes**: Italy?

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: Is that you bob? ;P

**Workandpotatoes**: who the hell is Bob? It is me, Germany!

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: oh! Hi there Germany! Aren't you supposed to be working?

**Workandp****otatoes**: Uh, I am…

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: ok, then! :D

**Workandp****otatoes**: What are you doing anyways?

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: I'm trying to open a jar of tomatoes for my pasta!

**Workandp****otatoes**: Italy there is no such thing as a jar of tomatoes

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: Says who? :D Can you come and help me open it!

**Workandpotatoes**: do I have to?

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE

**WorkandPotatoes**: fine. Just wait.

**Workandpotatoes **is currently offline

** …**

**Workandpotatoes** is currently online

**Workandpotatoes**: Happy?

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: Very! Grazie Doitsu!

**TheAwesomest!**: N. Italy? Brüder?

**WorkandPotatoes**: Oh Gott. I assume by you calling me brüder that you are Prussia. Recht?

**TheAwesomest**!: DUH! Just an meinen Benutzernamen suchen

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: huh?

**Workandpotatoes**: Sie dont haben ein Leben, nicht wahr? Spending a Saturday night talking to strangers!

**TheAwesomest!**: Nun, es scheint Sie nicht über ein Leben entweder! Besides, you and cutie Italy are no strangers to me!

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: STOP TALKING IN GERMAN PLASE T_T I don't understand anything!

**TheAwesomest**: I was leaving anyways! Lebewohl, brüder!

**WorkandPotatoes**: Well I was leaving too! Dumm Gilbert!

**TheAwesomest!** is Currently Offline

**WorkandPotatoes** is Currently Offline

**Ilovetomatoes **is currently online

**IloveRomano **is currently online

**Ilovetomatoes**: Veneciano! Were you talking to that Potato Bastard again?

**IloveRomano**: Veneciano! Romano! Look, we are like a little family! Im so happy! Let's all eat Tomatoes!

**Ilovetomatoes**: Go die.

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: Yay! I love tomatoes! Just as much as I love Pastaaaa! I think we should eat them with potatoes!

**Ilovetomatoes**: Idiota! Look what that German Ass did to you already! See what happens when you sleep with Germans!

**IloveRomano**: You were sleeping with him?

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: not yet. But sometimes when I was scared I would go into his room and sleep with him :D

**Ilovetomatoes**: But Veneciano! You sleep naked! (Spain what's up with your username?)

**IloveRomano**: How would you know that Italy sleeps naked Romano? D: ( you like it?)

**Ilovetomatoes**: He's my brother, duh… and yes I like it. I mean NO! no!

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: I do! But fratello knows that I sleep naked because sometimes we sleep together!

**IloveRomano**: You two guys are very cute!

**Ilovetomatoes**: Shut up both of you!

**Ilovetomatoes** is currently offline

**IloveRomano**: Romano! Espera!

**IloveRomano** is currently offline

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: Ve?

**WorkandPotatoes **is currently Online

**Workandpotatoes**: Italy?

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: yes?

**Workandpotatoes**: Who is Bob?

**PastaPizzaandLudwig**: A friend…

**Workandpotatoes**: What kind of friend?

**PastaPizzaandLudwig **is currently Offline

**WorkandPotatoes:** ITALYYY!

**Workandpotatoes** is currently Offline

X X X X

DONE! With THIS story!

Okay so I finished the first Hetalia fic. for the Chat room series!

BUT I will definitely write more :D

By the way I'm in rush right now so I dint have time to translate the German and the tiny bit of Italian and Spanish

But if you really want to know just ask me ´kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything SADLY


	2. Of Sarcasm, Amour, and Crazy sisters

**HamburgerHero**: The Hero is here! :D

**HamburgerHero**: Is anyone here? D:

**GodSavetheQueen**: Who are you?

**HamburgerHero**: I'm the Hero of course :D

**GodSavetheQueen**: Really (I'm being sarcastic here, you know?)

**HambugerHero**: Are you British? :O

**GodSavetheQueen**: Yes. How did you know?

**HamburgerHero**: Besides your username? Your use of sarcasm.

**GodSavetheQueen**: ha-ha

**HamburgerHero**: you remind me of someone I know :8

**GodSavetheQueen**: Is that person British?

**HambugerHero**: Yeah…

**GodSavetheQueen**: let me guess, is his name Iggy, I mean Arthur?

**HamburgerHero**: OMG! Are you psychic?

**GodSavetheQueen**: umm yes…

**HamburgerHero**: Guess something else!

**GodSavetheQueen**: You name is Alfred F. Jones!

**HamburgerHero**: wow! You are totally freaking me out! I like it XD

**GodSavetheQueen**: And you are American!

**HamburgerHero**: Wow! I love you! Say something elese!

**GodSavetheQueen**: umm I think you should tell the other guy we were talking about how you feel :)

**HamburgerHero**: You think I should tell Arthur how I feel! D:

**GodSavetheQueen**: I think he might feel the same way…

**HambugerHero**: R-really!

**GodSavetheQueen**: YES:)

**MakeLoveandWine** is currently online

**GodSavetheQueen**: oh fuck! Got to go!

**GodSavetheQueen **is currently offline

**MakeLoveandWine**: Bonjour Alfred! Bonjour Arthur!

**HamburgerHero**: Arthur?

**MakeLoveandWine**: yes, you didn't know it was him?

**HamburgerHero**: ARTHURRR?

**HambugerHero** is currently offline

**MakeLoveandWine**: ooh jeune amour est le meilleur! *ooh young love is the best*

**Sunflowers&Happiness** is currently online

**Sunflowers&Happiness**: Frantsiya? *France?*

**MakeLoveandWine**: Yes, Russie?

**Sunflowers&Happiness**: Have you seen China?

**MakeLoveandWine**: No

**Sunflowers&Happiness**: I have :D

**MakeLoveandWine**: Should I be scared? ;P

**Sunflowers&Happiness**: Would you become one with Russia?

**MakeLoveandWine**: Only if you let me strip you

**Sunflowers&Happiness**: I will kill you :)

MakeLoveandWine I currently offline

MarrymeRussia is currently online

MarrymeRussia: Mery mianie Rasieja! *Mary me Russia*

Sunflowers&Happiness: …

BoingBoing:) is currently online

BoingBoing:): Sister Belarus? Bother Russia?

Sunflowers&Happiness: Sister Ukraine!

BoingBoing:): …

Sunflowers&Happiness: Why won't you talk to me!

BoingBoing:): Ïm shkoda brata! *I'm sorry brother!*

BoingBoing:) is currently offline

MarrymeRussia: Russia! I love you!

Sunflowers&Happiness is currently offline

MarrymeRussia is currently offline

xXx

Chapter 2 Done!

And I'm actually done with chapter 3 too but first I wanna know what you guys think about this one!

Please Review and tell me how to improve my writing!

Also, If you are also reading my story "Homecoming bet" I just wanted to let you know that I am done with chapter 2, too!

Next Chapter for A Chat Room for Hetalia *drumrolls* : "Of Chocolates, Piano and Yaoi"! Staring: Liechtenstein, Switzerland, Austria and Hungary (and the mentioning of Japan)

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! And don't remind me of THAT! :p


	3. Of Chocolate,Piano, and Yaoi

**Lili**: (:

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Hello Liechtenstein

**Lili**: Hi Brother :D

**Pianoman** is currently online

**Pianoman**: How are you this fine evening, Miss Liechtenstein?

**Lili**: Good, :)

**Nonakedpeople,please**: You are ignoring me Roderich!

**Pianoman**: Anything new, Lili? How is your training going?

**Nonakedpeople,please: **Don't talk to him Liechtenstein!

**Lili**: I'm sorry !

**Lili** is currently offline

**Pianoman**: Vash! See what you do!

**Nonakedpeople,please: **It's not my fault she doesn't want to talk to you!

**Pianoman:** Always the incoherent one, Vash!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: At least I know how to fight!

**Fangirlwithfryingpan** is online

**Fangirlwithfryingpan:** *SQUEALS* Ignore me and continue talking. Let all the sexual tension come out, baby!

**Pianoman**: Elizabeta?

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Sexual Tension?

**Fangirlwithfryingpan**: Ignore me

**Pianoman**: What are you doing? You said you were going to visit your grandma!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: We don't have damn sexual tension!

**Pianoman**: Shut up Vash! Shut up and go eat a Swiss chocolate bar!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Don't you dare to tell me what to do! You know what I'll do? I'll shove the damn chocolate bar up your ass!

**Fangirlwithfryingpan:** *SQUEALS AND FAINTS DUE TO ALL THE SEXUAL TENSION*

**Pianoman**: Elizabeta!

**Nonakedpeople,please:** Elizabeta!

Fangirlwithfryingpan: *Invisible*

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Your girlfriend is getting annoying!

**Pianoman**: She isn't my girlfriend!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Everyone know she is!

**Pianoman:** Is this what is all about?

**Nonakedpeople,please**: About what?

**Pianoman**: About me and Elizabeta!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Of course not!

**Pianoman**: Don't lie! You cant lie!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: How would you know I'm lying?

**Pianoman**: You are jealous of us!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Is there something to be jealous for? I thought she wasn't your girlfriend!

**Pianoman:** She is not!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Then there is nothing to jealous for.

**Pianoman**: What if in fact she was my girlfriend? Would you be jealous?

**Nonakedpeople,please:** No.

**Pianoman**: Liar!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Maybe YOU want me to be jealous!

**Pianoman**: Of course not!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: You are lying!

**Fangirlwithfryingpan**: SEXUAL TENSION

**Pianoman**: there is no sexual tension between us!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Yeah! How could a man such as me like a wimp like Roderich!

**Pianoman:** Correction- How can an aristocrat like me like such a barbarian!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: Barbarian? I'm a permanent neutral country!

**Pianoman**: Fuck. We do have Sexual Tension!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: No we don't! That's crazy and… scary. You are fucking crazy!

**Pianoman**: I'm not crazy! Go to Hell!

**Nonakedpeople,please**: We DO have Sexual Tension! Oh god!

**Pianoman**: I'll be at your house in 30 minutes.

**Nonakedpeople,please**: No more than 10 minutes, moron.

**Pianoman**: Fine.

**Pianoman** is currently offline

**Nonakedpeople,please **is offline

**Fangirlwithfryingpan**: FINALLY! I'll call Kiku! Yaoi ahoy! Get the camera!

**Fangirlwithfryingpan** is offline

XxXxXxXxX

I'm sorry fro the REALLY late update!

I hope this chapter fills you in for today!

Don't you love the Pairing AuSwiss? I think ElizabetaxRoderich is such a cute couple and I love Elizabeta, but I can't resist such a Tsundere pairing!

Tomorrow I'll continue with Chapter 4! Next chapter guess who is staring?

Japan, Greece, Turkey and I though I needed more USUK last time so Alfred, Arthur and…!

Again…Sorry! Please Review! I wanna hear YOUR ideas!

Check out my new PoLiet one-shot!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did Austria and Switzerland would be canon already!


	4. Of Otaku,Tsundere,and Yandere

**Ilovekitties **is online

**Ilovekitties**: *Yawn*

**BetterthanGreece** is online

**BetterthanGreece**: *Better yawn*

**Ilovekitties**: *better BETTER yawn*

**BetterthanGreece**: *Best yawn*

**Ilovekitties**: *Bestest yawn*

**BetterthanGreece**: *Bestest yawn ever* ha!

**OtakuBoy **is online

**OtakuBoy**: Konichiwa Turkey. Konichiwa Greece.

**BetterthanGreece**: In your face Greece! He said my name first!

**Ilovekitties**: Whatever, he just saved best for last!

**OtakuBoy**: Guys, please don't fight over something so trivial.

**BetterthanGreece**: Fine…But only because best friend Japan asks me to!

**Ilovekitties**: Your Best Friend? He is MY best Friend!

**BetterthanGreece**: As if! Did e spent Yaoi day with you? I think not!

**Ilovekitties**: No.

**BetterthanGreece**: Exactly.

**Ilovekitties**: You don't even know what that means!

**BetterthanGreece**: So? Though I have to admit I'm curious… It was rather weird that day…What does it mean?

**Ilovekitties**: You don't want to know…

**OtakuBoy**: STOP FIGHTING!

**OtakuBoy** is offline

**Ilovekitties**: Oh my gods! Japan got mad!

**BetterthanGreece**: This is Historical!

**Ilovekitties** is offline

**BetterthanGreece** is offline

…..

**HeroIam!** Is online

**Becomeonewithme** is online

**HeroIam!**: Was that Japan that got mad?

**Becomeonewithme**: Wanna become one with me?

**HeroIam!**: No. Not really, maybe later.

**TsundereEnglishman **is online

**TsundereEnglishman**: Hello, Gentleman .Hello…America.

**Becomeonewithme**: Wanna become one with me?

**TsundereEnglishman**: No thanks, Russia. But if I ever wanna become one with another country and destroy the existence of Invincible British Empire I will gladly call you.

**Becomeonewithme**: Ok (:

**HeroIam!**: England, What does Tsundere mean?

**TsundereEnglishman**: Well according to Japan it means _sexy_

**HeroIam!**: So practically you are calling yourself _sexy Englishman_? So modest…

**TsundereEnglishman**: Said the bloody American that proclaimed himself Hero of the world.

**Becomeonewithme**: I think Japan lied to you, England.

**TsundereEnglishman**: Then what does it mean…

**Becomeonewithme**: A Tsundere person is someone who acts like he doesn't care and he is all grumpy towards a person he actually has romantic feelings to. Quite the opposite of Yandere.

**TsundereEnglishman**: W-what? And what exactly is Yandere…

**Becomeonewithme**: …I don't know…^ ^;

**HeroIam!**: So… Tsundere ehh?…no wonder…

**TsundereEnglishman**: So what's that suppose to mean!

**HeroIam!:** Oh nothing Dear Arthur…

**TsundereEnglishman** is offline

**Becomeonewithme** is offline

**HeroIam!**: The Hero is alone! NO!

**HeroIam!** is offline

**BetterthanGreece **is online

**Ilovekitties** is online

**BetterthanGreece**: Damn you Greece! I shouldn't have googled _Yaoi _. Now I´m scarred for life.

**Ilovekitties**: Don't blame me :D… And you are not BETTER than me!...Besides… don't lie…you liked it.

**BetterthanGreece** is offline

**Ilovekitties **is offline

XxXxXxXx

Whoah! I updated two times in one day! I feel awesome! (Though not a awesome as Prussia of course – Don't touch the Awesomness!)

Hope you guys liked it!

Where my characters too OOC? Please tell me!

And now I have to work on Chapter 5 and I haven't even brainstormed! Any ideas of whom the characters should be?

Also, If you don't know what Yandere is…

**Yandere**: is a Japanese term for a person who is initially very loving and gentle to someone before their devotion becomes destructive in nature, often through violence.

That's why Russia got so nervous! I love him!

Anyways, Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! But I will… soon enough…buahahaha! –And Russia is helping FTW!-


	5. Of Hello Kitty,Sushi and Aru!

_**HelloKitty!Adorable**_** is currently online**

_**MadeinSouthKorea**_** is currently online**

**HelloKitty!Adorable: **Hello Kitty is just adorable-aru!

MadeinSouthKorea: You should know i invented hello kitty:DDDD

HelloKitty!Adorable: W-what? You liar-aru!

MadeinSouthKorea: I did! Better start respecting me Yao, remember Im your older brother!

HelloKitty!Adorable: ! NO WAY-ARU! IM YOUR OLDER BROTHER-ARU!

MadeinSouthKorea: Yes! Remember the album?

HelloKitty!Adorable: Which album-aru? You are talking non-sense-aru!

MadeinSouthKorea: What's that sound I hear? DENIAL!

HelloKitty!Adorable: I am not on denial-aru :/

MadeinSouthKorea: Yes! You are even on denial on being in denial! LOLOLOLOLOL!

HelloKitty!Adorable: that….doesn't make sense…

HelloKitty!Adorable: …aru…

MadeinSouthKorea: UR face doesn't make sense

HelloKitty!Adorable: don't try to imitate America-aru It's annoying-aru!

MunchingonBurgers is currently online

MunchingonBurgers: Yeah! That's my joke!

MadeinSouthKorea: No, I invented it!

MunchingonBurgers: Your mom!

MadeinSouthKorea: YOUR MOM!

MunchingonBurgers is currently offline

MadeinSouthKorea: guess I won;D

HelloKitty!Adorable: You guys are annoying-aru!

MadeinSouthKorea: hey yao hey yao heyheyhey yao

HelloKitty!Adorable: what-aru?

MadeinSouthKorea: hey yao hey yao heyheyhey yao

HelloKitty!Adorable: WHAT-ARU?

MadeinSouthKorea: why do u keep saying _aru?_

HelloKitty!Adorable: It is part of my culture. Part of my Chinese Heritage. it would be a disgrace to my samurai ancestors if I stopped the tradition! I can't stop it now…besides, Ivan says it's sexy…

MadeinSouthKorea: You're just following a Chinese stereotype ((stupid Russia, YOU ARE MINE! YOUR DELICIOUS CHINESE BREASTS ARE MINE!))

HelloKitty!Adorable: Don't blame me! Blame Hidekaz Himaruya! ((O_0 ! Im not yours! & AND I DON'T HAVE BREASTS IM A MAN-atoughmanbytheway))

MadeinSouthKorea: who the heck is SUSHI SAMURAI?

HelloKitty!Adorable: *Sigh* Hidekaz Himaruya is our creator…

MadeinSouthKorea: our creator?

HelloKitty!Adorable: Yes, Hetalia's creator.

MadeinSouthKorea: What the…What's hetali- I invented Hetalia! TOTALLY!

HelloKitty!Adorable: …I think im leaving now…

MadeinSouthKorea: DON'T! PLEASE T_T

HelloKitty!Adorable: why would I wanna stay here?

MadeinSouthKorea: because you love me?

HelloKitty!Adorable: Maybe you do have a tiny bit of humor after all

MadeinSotuhKorea: I wont bother you for a whole hour!

HelloKitty!Adorable: A w-whole hour? DEAL

MadeinSouthKorea: xD that was easy!

HelloKitty!Adorable: I hate you..

MadeinSouthKorea: …

HelloKitty!Adorable: what do you have to say, huh?

MadeinSouthKorea: YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE!

HelloKitty!Adorable: I'm a guy!

MadeinSouthKorea: your point being….

HelloKitty!Adorable: you are impossible…

MadeinSouthKorea: JAPAN'S SUSHI FLAVORED BREASTS ARE ALSO MINE!

*Somewhere else in the world, Japan just shuddered and two of his most important sushi flavored cities suffered from an earthquake*

HelloKitty!Adorable: AGHHH I GIVE UP! I rather eat English cuisine !

MadeinSouthKorea: I invented English cuisine! Oh wait- NEVERMIND! England can take credit for THAT! –whatever it is he calls food-

_**HelloKitty!Adorable**_ is currently offline

MadeinSouthKorea: your breasts are still mine!

_**MadeinSouthKorea **_is currently offline

XxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

WOW!

SORRRY I took like months to update.

It's just that I've been busy with High School! FRESHMAN YEAR!

Well, I have noting else to say but MERRY CHRISTMAS!

AND expect updates on some of my other stories since I'm on X-mas Brake! WOHOOO!

Who shall I do next? HELP, PLEASE? Parings?

Who besides wants Kiku's sushi flavored breasts?

*RAISES HANDS* xDDDDD

Okay, Review!


End file.
